The Life as a Teacher
by Stuffiscool245
Summary: Stiles is a teacher on a pathway controlled by fate. Derek was hired as his new colleague. Lydia just dumped Stiles. Scott is Stiles favorite student. Isaac is Derek's favorite student. Isaac and Scott are dating. How will all this affect Stiles' life? AU - Slash - Sterek - Stiles/Derek. Original chapter 3 deleted for the mistakes!
1. Stiles' Master Sex Plan

New Story

Chapter 1

I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters

Enjoy

"Do you realize that everyone in this school thinks you and Mr. Hale are fucking?"

"Excuse me?"

It is crazy how fate can take control of your entire life and you would never know. It's possible that you are not in control right now. You could be on a crazy pathway to the end of your life, while all the decisions you make, don't matter. Because once fate grabs you, it never lets go until it has reached its own goal.

If I knew that the moment I started becoming a teacher, that fate would grab me, I would've reconsidered. I would have changed my plan, changed my life, but I didn't. I was never aware of the constant hand on my shoulder or the invisible figure shoving me in all directions. My second year of teaching, I still didn't know, but fate was about to set me free.

"Who's the new guy?"

"What new guy?" I asked Lydia, another teacher here at Beacon Hills, and maybe even a little lover of mine.

"His name is Derek Hale, teaches Chemistry." She said.

"I don't know, I didn't even know we needed a new chemistry teacher." I laughed.

My eyes wandered over to the other side of the room. Sitting in a chair was an unknown person who I figured was Derek. I felt like I should've introduced myself, but there was no time. The bell sounded, notifying us to get to class.

That was a year ago.

That brings us back to the end of my first class of the second semester. Scott, a student in my class approached me. It's hard to admit that Scott was my favorite student, but he was, so when I heard this, it was kind of weird.

"Do you realize that everyone in this school thinks you and Mr. Hale are fucking?"

"Excuse me?" I stuttered.

"You and Mr. Hale, total chemistry there." Scott laughed at his unintended pun.

"How? I haven't even met the guy."

He shrugged and ran out towards his next class. What the hell? I felt completely awkward the whole duration of the next class. Did these kids think I was fucking the Chemistry teacher as well? I mean, I was still with Lydia. It has gotten a little tense lately, but we were still together. But damn, we haven't had sex in weeks. The whole relationship is getting a little dry. She's into all this couple stuff and it is annoying.

Six hours later, it was the end of the day and I started walking toward my car. An unexpected person was waiting for me there.

"Derek?" I asked, kind of self-conscious because I felt like everyone was watching.

"Are you aware that some students believe we are partaking in some… um," he paused," sexual activity?"

"Yes. I am aware. And talking to me at my car isn't really convincing them otherwise."

He looked a little shocked. I can see why though, I was a little abrasive. It worked though, he moved aside, I got in my car, and drove away. When I got home, there was a letter in my door. From the writing, I instantly knew it was Lydia. I opened it when I got inside, and it was the last thing I wanted it to be about.

_Dear Stiles,_

_ I don't do well with people lying to me. I don't appreciate that you have been lying to me our entire relationship. Let's face it, I'm your beard. You are gay and you need to stop lying. This me saying goodbye._

_ Lydia_

Why is everyone constantly telling me I am gay? I'm not. I may be slightly attracted to Hale, but I am not gay.

I got to school early the next morning, just to talk to Lydia. I found her alone in the teacher's lounge. She was crying.

"Lydia? Why are you crying baby?" I asked softly.

She jumped when she heard me and quickly got to her feet. She wiped her eyes and started to glare at me.

"Why are you glaring at me?" I asked again.

"Oh why am I glaring at you? How about the fact you have been screwing the new chemistry teacher! Who just so happens to have a penis! You've been stringing me along this entire time. That's why I am glaring at you."

I stood in silence. Mouth wide open. I was angry, annoyed, but not at Lydia or the naïve students at this school. No, I was mad at a guy I didn't even know. Derek. I hated that guy. It was stupid of me to dislike the guy. He seemed really great. Nice smile, always seemed to make our colleagues laugh. But that damn dick of his keeps getting in the way. Why couldn't he be a woman. Then I would be saved some of the embarrassment

In the middle of first period, I looked up at my class to see Scott staring at me. He smiled, winked, and looked back down. At that exact moment, the bell sounded, allowing Scott to come up and talk to me.

"Hey Mr. Stilinski."

"Scott, just say it."

"Is he good, you know, in bed?" He asked, kind of childishly.

"Scott, I am not fucking the chemistry teacher." I whispered, hoping no one else would catch my language.

"Mr. Stilinski, you are obviously gay. And Isaac is sure Derek is too-

"Isaac?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend, he has Mr. Hale for third period chemistry."

The bell rang again. Scott ran out toward his next class as I sat in confusion. Other students started sitting down in their seats and I realized, that I have to teach. Eh, I'll just give them a worksheet.

I was looking around at the class, and when my eyes reached the door, I saw Derek standing there. I got out of my chair, and despite the looks on the adolescent teen's faces, I went out to talk to him.

"What do you want?" I half-asked, half-demanded. I silently scolded myself at the amount of anger that arose in my voice.

He took a step back and quietly said," I know you don't like me because of the rumours going around. I just want you to know that these two kids, Scott and Isaac-"

"Yeah, they think we are actually having a secret affair, and they think we are both gay, blah blah blah." I laughed as if it was a completely stupid idea.

"They are kind of right." He informed me as he walked away.

Wow, Derek is gay. I don't know why, but it just made me even angrier towards him. Him being a damn fag is making everyone think I am one too.

Scott thinks I am one too. Do I act a certain way that makes me seem flamboyant? I have never tried being with another man. Maybe I should just fuck Derek and be done with it. That's it. That is what I am going to do.

After school, it was my turn to wait at _his_ car. When he came up to me, he had a huge scowl on his face.

"Move." He stated so firm that it made me stand up straight.

"What happened to the good old happy Derek?" I asked.

"He left. Now move."

I did as such and I ran around his car and jumped into the passenger seat. He laughed at my childish enthusiasm, but went right back to his scowl.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"Well, since everyone is thinking we are fucking each other senseless, I decided 'hey, why don't we actually fuck each other senseless'"

He started the car and we were off to his apartment.

I walked in to his apartment to see… well, nothing. Excluding the couch, a kitchen, and a television. And everything was spotless.

I was dragged to his bedroom and once again, everything was clean and there was nothing but the typical bedroom things. The bed looked nice though. Especially, when I was thrown into it.

Man was Derek gay.

He threw my shirt off and he took off his own and reality struck me hard. Literally. Hard.

I wasn't expecting to enjoy this as much as I am. Why does that feel so good? He kissed me gently, the opposite of what his appearance told me he was going to do. Our pants went off next and it was just us two, both wearing our underwear, with huge bulges.

I won't explain what happened next.

I woke up and I instantly realized what I had done. Based on the smell and the fact I was completely naked. Derek was not there though. He was gone. Not just from the bedroom, but the entire apartment. I was confused, but I quickly got ready for my day at school.

I was late to my first class, but that was not the worst part of that morning. The worst part was the realization that I was wearing the same clothes that I was wearing yesterday.

And Scott noticed too.

At the end of a really bad class, Scott paid me his usual after-class visit.

"So, Mr. Stilinski, anything you want to tell me?" He asked mischieviously.

"What? Nope." I lied. Really badly.

"Hmm. I could have sworn you are wearing the same clothes as yesterday and Isaac said he clearly saw you leave in Mr. Hale's car."

He turned to leave. But I managed to give him a wink and he smiled and ran off to tell his boyfriend of this newfound information.

I don't know what to think about last night. It was fun. I enjoyed it thoroughly, but it was incredibly_ wrong._ I feel disgusting. I am scared that all other people know. I feel that every single one of my students are judging me. There was nothing about the sex that was bad. It was afterwards that I hated.

After everything was all said and done. We were both cleaned up and I saw Derek's face turned from a smile to yet another scowl. If it is possible it was even scowl-ier than usual. He laid down and that was the last I heard from him.

Until I got a call from the principal.

It was my free period and I was sitting in my classroom doing nothing. I got the call. I was being summoned to the principal's office for the first time in years. And when I got there, Derek was there as well.

"Stilinski! Please sit down." She told me as soon as I walked in.

I did just that and I glanced over at Derek. He looked drunk. Kind of sick.

"So. Do you two have anything to say?'

"No." Derek said instantly.

"Well, are you two fucking each other? Because there are some bets on whether or not you are and I want my damn money."

"What side did you bet on?" I asked, laughing, but also I was angered by the remark.

"I bet that you two were. I bet a hundred dollars. I want that back."

"Well, you won."

The principal just smiled.

"Are you okay?' I asked Derek as we left the office.

He turned around and he got into my face/.

"No. I'm not okay. Do you want to know why? Because I fucked you. I fucked you and you aren't even gay. Yeah, you were great, very great, but I don't do that kind of thing."

I smiled. I don't know why, but I smiled. It was probably a bad idea because he shoved me into a locker. He shoved me into a fucking locker.

"Hey it's not my fault that you did something you regr-" My sentence was cut off by his lips on mine as we were locked into a passionate kiss.

We parted, me wanting more. These days I don't know what I want. I don't know what my priorities are, but I do know that Derek cannot be one of them.

"I only regret it, because now I'm slowly falling in love with you." Derek whispered to me.

Oh crap.


	2. Derek's Fatherly Love

Chapter 2

Derek's POV

P.S. I accept all suggestions and I encourage criticism!

I don't own.

Stiles pushed me off of him and stared at me in utter shock. Well, I did just tell him I was slowly falling in love with him. Heck, I still don't know if he actually is gay or not. It would be a little embarrassing if I slept with a guy who was in it just for the hell of it.

Stiles is so _attractive _though. I didn't care most of the time. I slept with him for his looks, and afterwards, about 3 in the morning , I had to get out of there. I had to clear my head of all the issues that were involved in this situation.

So he was staring at me. It wasn't in utter shock anymore, but disbelief and he looked a little too sympathetic.

"What?" I asked, wondering why either of us were still here.

"Nothing." He said, and then he left.

I watched him as he left. Not in a stalkerish way, but I was seriously wondering what the hell had just happened. He walked into his classroom and I, having a sub in my class, went home.

I really don't know what I am doing anymore. I used to be this cool guy, who always made the right decisions. Now I am fucking my straight colleagues because I think they are hot.

And then falling for this guy. Actually falling in love with him. It was hard to admit, but I genuinely loved him. There was nothing I could do about it though.

I walked into my apartment, and I sat on my flawless couch. I decided to turn on the TV. Not to watch the lame sitcoms or reality television shows, but to just welcome the noise. Fill the air with words that are pretty much meaningless. It filled my mind and I no longer was thinking about how becoming a teacher has screwed up my entire life.

Damn.

"Mr. Hale!"

I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard the noisy student make trouble from his desk. It was Isaac though. It was hard to be mad at him. He was my best and favorite student at this school. He may be viewed as a child, but I saw him as more than that. The kid thought of concepts that were beyond his years. Which made me wonder how Scott kept up with him.

I always smiled when Isaac talked about him. Isaac came into my class for his free period. I guessed he had skipped PE or something. It was the best time for him to have a free period, because, well, it was also mine.

"Yes, Mr. Lahey." And yes, I do call my students by their last name. Do not judge. Isaac physically got out of his seat to address me.

"Scott told me about the," he coughed, "events that…uh… happened."

"So?" I questioned, laughing at Isaac's lack of mental confidence.

"So? Was it good!"

"Isaac. I doubt you need to know. Now sit down."

"Mr. Hale. Scott and I's conversation consist of you two! You might as well tell me or my own relationship will cease to thrive."

You never know how good something is until it is gone. About ten seconds ago, Isaac wasn't even able to said the word sex and now he wants to know the gritty details of the night I so fully regret.

"If you must know," I paused, contemplating the fact that I was telling a 17-year old this information," yes it was extremely good. Now sit down."

He smiled and went back to his seat. That whole conservation describes why I loved the witty, young man. He was the new kid, the same year I was the new teacher. He lost his father the same year I had lost my sister. And yet, he was so string-willed, and definitely really quirky. It made me want to meet Scott.

It was my second year of teaching and I feel as if I already have a strong bond with one of my students. I was there for Isaac when he had come out to his classmates. I was there every step of the way as he used his charm to pull Scott right into his arms. I even gave him a few tips.

Thinking about it now, those tips were very lame. Especially since Isaac was not even aware that Scott was indeed gay. He got lucky, and I was happy.

It constantly reminded me of my own unhappiness. I wanted someone who I could call mine. Someone to cuddle with on the couch while watching our favorite movie. Someone to be there when I wake up. Someone who tolerates my downs, and smiles at my ups. Somebody to jump around with, get tired and put pillows all around us. Him using me as a pillow as we slowly drift off into a sound sleep.

The only person that I want to fit that role, is Stiles.

I hit my head and went back to grading papers, but I heard a cough. It was Isaac here for his free period.

"Why did you slap yourself? I thought your life was somewhat great." He laughed

I looked up to see him staring at me with firm eyes. It was tell him what was going on or die.

"I'm in love with Mr. Stilinski." I stated, confirming my feelings for him. It was a weird feeling accepting the love. Isaac didn't think so.

"That's great!" He exclaimed, but noticing my facial expression, "why isn't that a great thing?"

"Like it'll ever happen. He isn't even gay for fuck's sake." Isaac choked on my use of the word.

"Yes he is."

"Why do you think so?" I asked.

"Well, us confident gays, "I laughed at the remark, "have a well-developed gaydar. And Mr. Stilinski fills it with life."

I fell silent. Not awkwardly. It was the usual comfortable silence that arose in the classroom when it was just the two of us. I enjoyed his company. He was the rock that kept me sane sometimes. I won't regret telling him.

All of a sudden, Isaac jumped out of his seat and with a mischievous look on his face, he was gone.

Oh no.

The rest of the day went on, normal as usual. Pretty boring. By the end of the day, I just get sick and tired of teaching the same thing to brainless teenagers. I should teach somewhere easy. That is it. I have decided to teach the first grade.

I laughed at the useless thought as I got up to leave this jail of a school.

"Hey Derek!" A woman yelled my way.

I turned to see Lydia running towards to me. Just as I was about to get to my car, I was blocked from my road home.

"I just wanted to let you know that one of your students is hurt. I thought he was close to you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, he is in your class every free period. Isn't he? I think his name was Isaac."

_Isaac._

I threw my bags on the floor and went into a full sprint towards the school. I left Lydia a state of confusion, but I couldn't care less. Isaac was hurt. I spent the whole day thinking of how much I love the kid, and this is how I am treated. I am just wondering who would hurt Isaac.

I collided with the school doors, left the hallways, and into the nurse's office.

"Mr. Hale!" Dr. Deaton greeted me with a bit of sorrowful surprise.

"Just tell me." I snapped to his dismay.

"Well let's just say it is bad enough to send the poor kid to the emergency room."

"Who hurt him? Why?" I grew a bit hysterical, but I mean, without Isaac, my day would not have anything to look forward too.

"Well, they say it was for Mr. Lahey's sexuality. Him and Scoot were walking down the halls when they were shoved by some jerk. Isaac fought back, they hurt him."

A fire burnt inside of me. As I was sitting with Deaton a few kids walked by. I didn't mean to but I listened in on their conversation, I wanted anything that was not involving the pain Isaac was in.

"Hey Whittemore! Your Da' man! Great job messing up that fag man! Why didn't you beat up his little boyfriend too?"

"To send a message." He played his words like they were full of cocky influence, but I knew to listen to the actual meaning in his voice. He had this kid in his first period class. Jackson Whittemore. He didn't hate the gays. If anything, he loved them. In class, he was friends with Isaac.

I snuck out of the classroom to see him for myself. There was no way Jackson had done it. His _hands_. They were flawless, no bruises whatsoever.

"Mr. Whittemore!" I called out to the group.

They all halted in their tracks and Jackson turned around. He fist bumped a few of his 'friends' and jogged up to me.

"Yes Mr. Hale" He said, in a formal way. Definitely not in a way he would address any of his friends. I don't know which one is the act he is putting on.

"I heard the news of your latest conquest." I started, "do your friends know that it is a lie?"

He instantly grew agitated. Yet, he knew that it was also untrue.

"No." he stuttered.

"Who actually hurt him?" I asked softly, knowing that Jackson's intentions were to higher his position on the social hierarchy. Which obviously worked.

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Okay," I said, not really believing it, "go home, I'll see you tomorrow."

He left slowly in shame. As soon as he was out of sight, I bolted the other way to get to my car. I fumbled with keys and cursed at my shaky hands. Once the car was started, I set off to the hospital.

When I was there, I went to get Isaac's room number and I went up to his room. I saw him lying there, unconscious, badly hurt. There were a few bruises already starting to form on his face.

I nearly fainted at the image before me. Seeing Isaac as a family member, it hurt to see him in this bad of a physical state. I don't have much family. Isaac is one of those few who I can stand, let alone enjoy.

I walked into the room to see two other people. I saw Scott, who I knew would obviously be here, and Stiles was standing behind him. Both of them with their backs to the door. When I opened the door, they both jumped.

"Mr. Hale! Isaac said you would come." Scott said, trying to force a smile onto his face.

I didn't speak. I just walked over to the other side of the bed and watched Isaac. Who looked as if he was in a painful sleep. Stiles soon left to get some food and water for everyone. Then, Scott's mom came to support him and they were talking outside.

Then Isaac woke up. He looked at me and tried to smile, but it reminded him of the pain in his jaw.

"Issac! Should I get Scott?" I asked.

"No. He'll come in. I need to talk to you though."

"What happened?" I asked yet another question.

"I got you and Mr. Stilinski to be in the same building at the same time." He smiled through the pain and I knew he was chuckling at heart.

"Please say you didn't get hurt on purpose." I begged.

"Of course not, but I got hurt while trying to form an actual plan, but I guess it worked out in the end."

That's why he ran off during the free period. If anything it made me love the little bastard even more. I was driven to tears as I was tempted to hug him.

I called Scott in and I let them have a moment, while I was left alone with Stiles. Scott's mom was still here but she was talking to fake woman behind the counter. We stood in silence, which was my second of the day. This time, it was awkward. I was thinking back to outside the principal's office. When I made the unfortunate decision to kiss the handsome teacher.

"Are you crying?" He asked, amused, but concerned at the same time.

"Yeah. I am. I can't help but love the kid." I answered, "why are you here?"

"I love his other half I guess."

"They are something aren't they?" I chuckled.

And that was it. That was the first time that we had a moment that did not involve any sexual tension at all. It was great. We were laughing together.

Isaac did the one thing that I didn't even know I wanted. He got me one step closer to Stiles. Sure, one conversation doesn't secure everything, but it sure does help.

God am I desperate.

First off, this was supposed to be a one-sided oneshot. It quickly became more after I fell in love with the idea of Stiles and Derek both being sexy teachers.

If there are any mistakes, it's my fault, I am the only one who corrects it.

See you at chapter 3?

~Stuff~


	3. Stiles' Arising Feelings

Chapter 3

I attempted a chapter 3 already, but when I posted it, I realized it was both short and boring.

This one is better

Enjoy.

Based on the last few days, I would say my life has gone to utter shit. A man fell in love with me. I'm not used to that at all. I don't see myself dating a man anytime soon. Sure, the sex was great, but it was wrong. I just led Derek on, giving him reasons to be in love with me.

Yes. I do find Derek extremely attractive. It does not make me gay. I may sometimes daydream in my class that Derek is there wearing a leather jacket and really, _really _tight jeans and in the end he just ended up not wearing anything. Except for a random bowtie around his neck being all seductive and shit.

But yeah, I'm not gay.

And Isaac was hurt. I personally did not know the kid, but I knew Scott. Anybody who loves Scott, I love. I felt so bad for the both of them. I couldn't imagine having someone I love being hurt, tortured to the point of immense physical pain. It all happening right before your eyes. It sucked.

My mind instantly went to Derek at the thought of a loved one. I didn't understand. Why was my mind so difficult? I ended up just going to sleep really early because I couldn't handle my own thoughts.

When I woke up, I realized that it was not Saturday like I had originally thought. It was still Wednesday.

I had to take a shower, minimizing the amount of times I rubbed my dick. I can't help it. I also can't help the fact that Derek was in my mind the entire time as well. I still hated the guy terribly. It made me feel like a mean bitch, but I did hate him. He was always like, 'Hi I'm Derek! Let me turn your straight ass into a homosexual!'

God was that annoying.

Three days before, I had made this class plan. It involved teams of three creating this poster that had a bunch of useless English shit on it. I am such a bad teacher.

First period came and I decided to be a good human being and I let the teens choose their teams. Unfortunately, I was unaware of the amount of people in my class. There would be one extra student that did not have a group. It didn't help that there weren't enough assignment for there to be one four-person group.

Then it came time for them to choose their groups. I dreaded this moment because I knew for a fact who would be the last one standing.

Scott.

He had a hard life. He was outed as gay way too early, and I knew he wasn't ready. He had told me first. It was after the class, and someone coming to my next class overheard and had spread it around the whole school. His mom had received a call from the school, and they told his mom everything. It made me really angry, the school did not have the right to do that.

And then came Isaac. Isaac was new and Scott was highly attracted to the English boy. Isaac was confident in his sexuality and was determined to not keep it a secret. He had told everyone, and when Scott heard, he freaked out. He was at the point of maximum freakage. I pressured Scott to introduce himself and it all went from there.

So sitting there, wondering what I was going to do, I was mad at myself. Scott came up to my desk with a depressed look on his face, but it seemed like he saw it coming.

"Mr. Stilinski? What do I do?" He asked. I am such a pathetic teacher.

"I'll just give you a hundred, you can sit with me for the class period if you want." I answered, fully knowing that he definitely would rather sit with me instead of at his own desk. He smiled at his free A and sat down.

"So? How was the talk with Mr. Hale?" He finally managed to ask. I gave him a condescending look, but he was fully aware of Isaac's entire plan.

"It was weird. It was a completely normal conversation." I felt awkward having a talk like this with a student. But it was Scott, so it was okay.

He rolled his eyes, " Mr. Stilinski! You need to be with him. That would make mine and Isaac's lives better."

"Scott, it isn't that easy." I muttered after a sigh.

"Why? He is attracted to you. You are attracted to him-"

"Woah woah woah… Who said I was attracted to him?"

"Isaac and I were in the hospital too you know? It's called a gaydar. You may need to develop one in case Mr. Hale ever dumps you." We both laughed. I ended that part of the conversation and we continued to talk about random matters. The highlight of the conversation was an argument on whether or not werewolves existed. He told me that if Derek and I were in a werewolf relationship, that he would be the 'alpha' he called it.

Which was hilarious because when I actually had sex with the guy, I dominated for sure.

The bell sounded, alerting the teens to clean up. Scott got up and turned to leave, but he quickly came right back to my desk.

"Thank you." He said.

"For what?"

"For taking my mind off of Isaac." Then he actually did leave. I smiled at him, wanting him to be in all my classes. What a strong kid. Then I went on to think of a fourth assignment just in case. I can't tolerate any of my other students. Especially Jim, nobody likes Jim.

Finally, it was time for my break. I wanted to avoid the teacher's lounge for the sake of awkwardness. I was hoping to not run into Derek. I don't want any other feelings to arise in a particular area below the stomach. In case you did not figure it out, it's my penis.

I figured, 'Hey, why not go to Taco Bell? Everyone likes Taco Bell.'

Apparently, too many people enjoy this place. Including a very sexy chemistry teacher. That's right, Derek was sitting alone at a table and by the looks of it, he hasn't eaten yet. I ordered my food as quickly as possible, hoping he wouldn't notice me.

"Hey Stiles." He called.

Damnit.

I turned to meet his gaze and I forced a smile onto my face. He waved his hand, signaling me to sit with him.

"Hey." I said when I reached his table.

He just smiled. And commence the first awkward silence of the meal. Ten minutes later, we both had our food and I was trying to think of something to talk about.

"So, how's your class?" He asked. I mentally thanked him for starting the conversation.

"It's good. Scott's pretty much the highlight of my day lately." I answered in a tone that I definitely didn't want. I sounded like a jackass.

"Yeah, Isaac was the highlight of mine, but ever since the incident, I haven't been able to focus as much."

I tried to look as sympathetic as I could, but all I could think about was not being here, but being in the teacher's lounge, with coffee.

"Have you seen him lately?" He asked me.

"Not since the night he got there." There it was again, the way my voice sounded like I didn't care was there again. This time, he noticed.

"Stiles, if you don't want to be here, then leave." He stated, as strongly as he could manage.

"It isn't like I don't want to be here Derek, it's just that-"

"What? It's just that what? That I am gay? That I had feelings for you for about a day?" Derek's temper grew as he stood up getting ready to leave.

I didn't answer, yet it gave all the answers Derek needed. He stalked off, with a look on his face that looked like he was about to cry incredibly angry tears.

I was left in shame. I was ashamed that I acted like he was lower than me. I just wish that I was given the chance to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him that I didn't know what was happening with me. That I found him very attractive. That would possibly make it worse in the end. I had no feelings for him whatsoever. It was purely physical. Yet, there was something about him that I did like. I loved his independence. He fought with me the instant he noticed something wrong.

Hot.

Damn, I had to get back to class. Once I got back to the second half of my classes for the day, I was amused to see that I had gotten a new student. The next class, somebody threw some scissors out the window. Not the worst day ever, but it was definitely not the best.

Leaving the school, I was interrupted by Lydia.

"Hey Lyd. What's up?" I asked. She didn't answer. She just led me to her car, shoved me in, and drove. We ended up getting to her apartment. Oh no. Am I being kidnapped? She stopped the car, and turned to me.

"Wanna have sex?" She asked, sounding kind of desperate.

I hesitated. I mean, I like sex. I just don't know if it was a good idea. She had dumped me a few days earlier. I do not think she deserves me. I mentally laughed, still showing no emotion on my face. She opened her door. Then went to her house and didn't come back.

Well that was strange. I don't know why I didn't do it. I was surprised at myself for not fucking the strawberry blonde. Maybe my dick has grown a soft spot for chem teachers. I hate everything.

I don't know where the hell my life is going. One moment, I'm dating a female colleague and I am straight as can be. And the next moment, I'm fucking my male colleague. I need to do something with my life. I guess I have to walk back to the school to get my own damn car. Thanks Lydia.

Once home, I had to do the usual things. Eat, bathe, watch TV. I was trying to lower the amount of times that Derek reached my thoughts. I didn't know how it happened, but the man just found a way to take hold of my mind and clutter it with himself. I am always thinking of things like, 'how tight is Derek's underwear?' and 'what size is his dick?'

Obviously, I know the answer to one of them. And if you're wondering, his dick is huge. Absolutely fantastic. If you took my dick and multiplied by ten, his dick would probably still be better. There is a slight urge inside of me to take hold of him and fuck him in a closet somewhere.

Most of my thoughts consisted of whether or not there is any gay bone in my body. What kind of person gets extremely attracted to someone of the same sex, and doesn't know what to do about it. The fact that I have never had these feelings before is what annoys me. I am a fucking adult and I am still in the midst of discovering who I am.

I didn't realize it at first, but apparently all these thoughts drove me to tears. I was sitting in the silence when I brought the idea to call my father. I loved my dad. He had moved away to Colorado two years before I had become a teacher. He was proud that I actually finished something.

I fumbled with the phone and after dialing, I was glad to see him pick up.

"Son?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, it's me." I know my voice sounded weak.

"Stiles, are you okay?"

"No dad, I don't know what's going on with me right now." I still sounded weak.

"What happened?"

"I had sex with another guy dad." I hated myself for making it sound like something to pity, but I did. My dad paused. After a moment, he answered.

"Why exactly does that bother you?" The retired sheriff asked.

"I don't know. I think about him all the time dad. I don't know what to do with it. Am I growing feelings for this guy or what? I just don't know what I'm doing anymore." That drove me further into tears.

"I can't answer any of those questions Stiles, I do know that in time, you may know what you're doing. In a month, you may not feel anything towards this guy, or you may feel everything towards him. Just know, that no matter what happens, I love you. Just call me whenever."

"Thank you dad. I love you so much. I'll talk to you soon, bye." I was still in tears because up until this moment, I never really accepted the fact that I may like this guy. I know now that I will always have people who love me.

Thanks dad.

Okay. I love this chapter 3 a lot more than the other. I don't know if you read it, but it was bad…

I hope you liked this chapter of Stiles. Next chapter I am thinking of putting in Scott's POV, but I'm still thinking where I want this story to go.

See you there!

~Stuff~


	4. Scott's Painful Week

Chapter 4 is now here!

I finally decided to put it in Scott's POV.

Not a lot of Sterek moments in this chapter, but those are soon to come.

I encourage critiscism because I wasn't to get better

I do not own

Today was bound to be a great day. It was the day that Isaac finally gets out of the hospital. I still am not able to comprehend what I had to see. He was beat up right in front of me. The worst part was that I wasn't able to do anything, I had to just sit there and hope that they wouldn't kill him.

I have fallen completely in love with Isaac. He's the best, he got me through multiple things in my life. I faced many internal problems when I was discovering my own sexuality. It was barely a week after I had been outed, and I had been crying myself to sleep the entire time. Only one week, and Isaac had saved me. He was confident. Amazing. Hot.

I loved talking to him, especially about Mr. Stilinski and Mr. Hale. Speaking of Mr. Stilinski, he just walked in to class, late. Again. He was by far, my absolute favorite teacher, he was far better than all of the other boring teachers. He did not look good. I tried to meet his gaze, but he wouldn't look up.

When he did look up, it was a heart-breaking sight. He had definitely been crying, a lot. What was that about? I could tell that all the other students could tell as well, a few started laughing. I don't understand why the fuck people don't like him. He is easy, funny, he has glasses for crying out loud!

Did I mention I have a glasses fetish? Isaac won't get them, but I love him anyways.

He still wasn't talking. It has been like five minutes already! He finally met my eyes, and his face became even worse. The sad in his eyes grew deeper, he definitely had something to tell us, but he didn't want to. He finally started to move to the front of his desk and he sat on top of it.

"Well, I guess you are all wondering why I am not teaching right now right?" He said. Everyone turned to look at each other, expecting other people to answer first. Eventually, we all nodded our heads in agreement, hesitant to find out what was going on.

"I have been fired. This is my last class. The principal is currently finding a substitute." He choked, then went back behind his desk, trying to turn the desk into a form of physical protection.

My mouth fell open. This couldn't be happening. Today was supposed to be awesome, a day that triumphed above all the rest. Instead, the only good teacher here is leaving. Great, now it's going to be even harder to get him with Mr. Hale. I didn't want this to happen. Somehow, when I didn't realize it, Mr. Stilinski dug his way into my life, and built a permanent home there. And now he's leaving? I was almost in tears myself.

The next thing the other students did, was get up. They got up and left. They paid no respect to their former teacher. I was the only one who stayed back. Mr. Stilinski was turned around facing the board to hide his humiliation. He turned at the commotion of feet and backpacks, and was disgraced to see the class empty, well, except me.

"Scott. Just go." He ordered. Nearly in tears. I was saddened by the thought of him crying again because it seemed like he has done enough of that.

"No." I stated simply, " Tell me why you were fired."

"I can't. It's too hum-" He was cut off as he started to choke on his own words, and to my dismay, his tears.

"I mean, look at this! I can't even keep a class of students together for five minutes!" He was mentally hurting himself. I tried to speak again, but just like that, he had left. He ran out to save himself from further embarrassment. I couldn't help but think that, I might not see him for a while. One of my closest friends, gone.

What had he done though? What could he have done? My sorrow instantly became anger. I didn't know what I was mad at. The principal? Mr. Stilinski? He was a great teacher. Hell, he's been gone for less than ten minutes and I already miss him.

I couldn't focus on anything the rest of the day. My mind was spiraling out of control with thoughts of Mr. Stilinski's emotional pain and Isaac's physical pain. I was looking forward to going home.

Isaac was scheduled to get out of the hospital around three hours after I would get home. Walking inside, I started to smile. All thoughts of the fired teacher have been erased by thoughts of my lover returning to me. I was ecstatic.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled into the atmosphere. No answer. At that moment, a knock on the door filled the room with noise again. I recklessly opened the door and Mr. Stilinski came running in.

"What're you doing here?' I asked, still trying to be respectful to the adult figure.

"I came to apologize. I was kind of out of it earlier. Can I tell you why I was fired now?" He asked me. I said sure, I mean, I have been waiting all day for this information. It would momentarily take my mind of Isaac as well.

"So, first you have to understand that, yes, I have been slowly developing feelings for Mr. Hale over the past few days." He started.

"Yes!" I cried out, awarding myself. I can't wait to tell Isaac.

He smiled at my triumph moment and continued," Well, last night, I went to his apartment to apologise-"

"For what?" I interrupted again.

"Oh. Um, Taco Bell, arguments, yeah no big deal, but when I got there, I was a bit emotional. A bunch of words were exchanged, not mean ones, and when it was over, I realized that the principal was there along with two other of my own authority figures."

"Oh no…" I muttered.

"Yeah well, the next morning, they deemed my actions as unacceptable for a teacher that needs to be a consistent hard worker and that is fit for the job" He put air quotes around the last part. He started to break down again, but he got up and left again.

I guess his duties were done. I did not understand why the school would do that. Obviously, realizing you are gay is not the easiest thing to do, especially if you are an adult, like Mr. Stilinski.

Fuck, I still have an hour until I get to see Isaac. I smiled at the thought of hugging him again as I laid down to take a quick nap.

"Scott! It's time to get going!" I was awoken by my mom. She was always looking out for me, so when Isaac was hurt, it was natural for her to let me stay with him at the hospital the day after. It also helped that she worked there. I quickly got ready to see my boyfriend.

It seemed like it was forever before we actually got to the hospital. I figured that at least either Mr. Stilinski or Mr. Hale would be there too, but neither showed up. It was sad that Isaac had no other family that could be there for him. Before I confessed my feelings for him and we entered the successful relationship, he was actually homeless. I still shivered at the thought of him being all alone. He started staying with me a week into the relationship when he had told me about it. I told my mom and she offered him a place to stay. Of course, he had to sleep in another room, which was okay with me.

"Isaac." I stated, in a bit of a whisper when I saw him come out of his room after the final checkup. I had the biggest smile on my face. He saw me and instantly matched the size of my smile with his. He was still a little hurt, but the bruises on his face had subsided and he still had to use some crutches to move around. He didn't care as he ordered me to wrap my arms around him. I did just that and my body automatically became warmer. I felt safer in his arms, which was weird because of his injuries.

"I'm so glad you're finally okay." I cried into his chest. He rubbed my back as I was pushed by his weight all on me. He laughed and reached for his crutches. I let go of him to see that a lot of the people who worked at the hospital were smiling at us. I became awkward.

"Hey, wouldn't you rather have them smiling than laughing?" Isaac suggested, raising my spirits as I accepted the idea.

On the way home, I had to break the news of Mr. Stilinski's lack of a career to Isaac. He too was a little devastated by the fact. We talked the entire car ride about new plans to how we were going to get them together still. He rubbed my shoulder supportively when I became a little emotional when explaining how close I was too him. He made me feel better. It did not help that my mom was listening to our conversation, inputting random sentences like, 'hey are you two hungry?' and when Isaac was ever physically touching me, she would smile and say, 'oh, you two are so adorable.'

Yeah, you could say that I loved my mom.

We went inside my house to find Mr. Hale. Isaac smiled for the billionth time tonight. My mom and him went in the kitchen and what I could hear, they were talking about Isaac.

"Isaac, don't you dare ever get hurt again. I couldn't handle it." I said, nearly in tears.

"Scott, I am okay." He lifted my head to meet his eyes. God were his eyes beautiful, they'd look better with glasses. I'll try that again later. I just cuddled into the hurt English guy and nearly fell asleep. I was awoken by my mom, saying that Mr. Hale had left and that I should go upstairs.

I wasn't completely conscious at the moment, so I swatted her away. She wasn't happy about it, but she smiled at me and Isaac and left. My eyes were able to perceive sight now and I realized that I was still entangled with Isaac. I savored every moment.

Finally, the longest week of my life came to an end, (almost) as I woke up on a Friday. Isaac was still asleep, but when I moved, it awoke him.

"No," he moaned, " stay here." Oh god how I wish I could.

"I can't babe, we have school." I said, blocking my own temptation. He shot up.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't have to do P.E!" He cheered. I threw a pillow in his face and got up to take a shower. When I got out, I found him to be asleep on the pillow. I took it and forced him to get up as well.

Fuck his eyes are beautiful when he is tired.

When we finally reached school, I felt like all eyes were on us as we walked through the hallways. I intentionally broke away from Isaac when I noticed Mr. Stilinski turn a corner. I felt bad leaving him alone, but I was happy to hear the bell ring, so he had to go to class anyways. I'll just skip first period.

I turned the corner as well and saw Mr. Stilinski talking to Mr. Hale. They were smiling and Mr. Hale touched him on the shoulder way too many times. Mr. Hale waved goodbye, but hugged the other before the left.

Oh shit they are together! The unnecessary touching, smiling the whole conversation, and a hug! Mr. Stilinski did tell me that he like the other teacher. Maybe, he finally acted on it and the two men were together already?

I wish that he still taught here, that means I could ask him after my first class, but no. He had to get fired because he was being a normal human being and confessing his feelings. Fuck life and everything that has to do with life. My life would be so easier if he wasn't fired. Like, here I am, skipping a class because of it.

"Hey! The homo's back!" I heard an older voice say.

"Awww look, he has a little booboo." Another voice said.

_Isaac, _I thought to myself. I turned and ran towards the voices. After turning a corner, I saw two figures and…

Isaac.

He was being cornered by two guys. Oh no, they are the same guys that beat him up the first time. I prayed that they wouldn't hurt him this time.

Then they landed the first punch. I ran out into the open and yelled 'stop'. Of course they didn't. If anything, they continued to punch even harder. I tried to stop them, but I am too weak.

"Hey! Get off of him!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Then the voice got a face as Jackson emerged.

"Whittemore? Why exactly are you protecting the little queer?" One of the guys said, shoving Isaac once more.

"Because." He grabbed Isaac and led him to me. I mouthed 'thank you' and he shrugged, " I think he's hurt enough."

"Whatever, fag." The two guys left. The last insult wasn't directed my way, but to Jackson's.

"Jackson, thank you" I said. He turned around nervously, he'll probably take a social hit from doing this. He smiled at us and said, "No problem."

He helped me get Isaac up and to the office. It wasn't as bad this time, but it was still devastating. I looked down at him. I felt my heart ache. I felt tears rush to my eyes. Why was everyone constantly hurting Isaac? If anything, I deserved it more. He didn't deserve this physical pain.

In the office, I was surprised to see Mr. Stilinski there.

"Scott? What happened?" He asked frantically as soon as he saw Isaac.

"Same thing. They attacked him again." I choked out. Anger flashed in his eyes. Jackson was gone by now, but Mr. Stilinski wondered what was going on. Sitting next to Isaac, a lot of thoughts came to my head.

Why are people attacking Isaac and not me? I wanted to know the answer to this over anything. In the back of my mind, I also wondered why Mr. Stilinski was in the office to begin with. What was happening with him? I needed Isaac to be okay. Not just the fact that he'd be okay, but we needed some damn answers from Mr. Hale.

"By the way Scott, fucking Mr. Hale is going to become a regular thing now." Mr. Stilinski laughed.

"Yes!" A weak shout came from Isaac.

Nevermind.

Please leave your feedback, I desperately need it. I never know where this story is going until I start writing the chapter. And for a Sterek fanfic, there wasn't much Sterek in this chapter. I'm really sorry, but next chapter will be better.

See you at chapter 5!

~Stuff~


	5. Stiles' Fate Filled Ending

LAST CHAPTER!

And it is short

I don't own

"_You're fired."_

The words still clung to my mind every single day. I had lost my inspiration in a way that made me gain something else.

Love.

And it was not fake. I had told Derek my feelings, nearly breaking down to my knees, all the while three of my bosses sat and watched. They saw me as a liability to the school, and I was done teaching.

But that's okay now. Because I have Derek. Scott's mom had suggested kids one night, and Isaac saw it as an opportunity for real parents. After a frightening threat from Derek, I reluctantly agreed to formally adopt Isaac. It was a rough transition, but I easily dealt with it, you know, being unemployed and all.

Isaac is in college now, probably fucking Scott every chance he gets. Naturally, they went to the same school. But, more on me and Derek.

We haven't done anything official yet. Still in the phase between dating and someone having the courage to finally propose. That was all going to change tonight. After four years of dating, I was finally going to make the move.

So there I was, sitting across from Derek at one of our favorite restaurants. He was completely unaware of the ring that was sitting in my pockets. I was nearly having a panic attack when, trying to pull out the ring, he knocks a god damn glass of water on the floor.

So Derek was scrambling on the floor, and I shut my eyes to compose myself. He tells me that everything is cleaned up, so I open my eyes, expecting to see him sitting across from me.

Nope.

Instead, he's kneeling on the floor with a ring in his fingers. Smiling up at me.

"Uh, Stiles, I love you so much, uh…" He stuttered. He was never good at showing feelings.

"Yes I will marry you Derek." I stated, signaling the strangers around us to applaud. I always thought that was awkward, but hey the owners gave us free wine!

The ring in my own pocket left my mind for the rest of the night. I knew right then, that I was never meant to live life as a teacher. I was just meant to teach, be god awful at it as well, and find Derek. I realized that fate told me to be a teacher, told me to live where I lived, told me everything that I needed to do, in order to meet Derek.

My life could not possibly be any better.

It has been a good week of posting this story. I think it is god for my first piece of writing. Please tell me what you think.

Also. This world is not over yet. I might bring it back in a while, but I have another story in my mind at the moment.

See you then!

~Stuff~


End file.
